


Hooked on a Feeling- A Klance/Spideypool AU

by gravityphan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), klance, klance spideypool au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityphan/pseuds/gravityphan
Summary: Keith Parker: The Loner. Retro. Geek.Keith never really gave a damn about what people thought of him. Personally, he thought of himself as another plain face in the crowd, trying to get by.Lance Wilson: The New Guy. Modern. Oblivious.Lance always thought people were judging him, no matter where he was. Personally, he thought of himself as the internally insecure cool kid, making the most out of life.Complete Opposites. Neither likes the other, but they do have something in common:They both don a cape, for better or for worse, as Spider-Man and Deadpool. And wether they like it or not, have to work together to keep New York City from danger. And... maybe fall in love in the process.Based on an AU by emuyh-art on Tumblr





	Hooked on a Feeling- A Klance/Spideypool AU

**Author's Note:**

> **CAUTION**
> 
> CURRENTLY THIS IS JUST ONESHOTS!  
> WHEN I GET THE TIME, I WILL STRING THESE TOGETHER TO CREATE A STORY. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Wilson just moved to New York City, barley able to function on a dreary monday morning. 
> 
> Until he meets Keith Parker, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably going to be a full on fic so stay tuned

Most days, Lance does not feel like a complete idiot.

Then again, today was not most days. 

It was raining in New York City, just what Lance needed on his first day here, sarcasm included. All it did was put him in a bad mood for his first day at school. It was his first day for a lot of things. First day being in the Big Apple, first day as a senior at Evanston High School, first day in a new apartment with his uncle, Coran, and first day as the kid that wasn't publicly addressed as the "queer slut that swings both ways." And all because that stupid boy from Garrison let it slip that they slept together. Lance was so upset with him, he can't even bother to remember his name. Not to mention the rumors that started flying through those god forsaken hallways henceforth. Nope, today was supposed to be a fresh start for Lance Wilson.

And somehow he managed to screw that up, too. 

And it's all that stupid cute boy's fault. 

Ken, was it? No, Keith. That was it. Keith Parker. Him and his stupid face ruined everything for Lance. Because he's so godamned cute. 

Well- maybe not the first part. 

It all started at 7:13 this morning, when Lance bolted upright in his bed, realized that he never got his alarm clock out of one of his several boxes of things, and remembered that school starts at 7:35. 

"Shit," Lance hisses, repeating the word over and over again as he throws on a greenish grey sweatshirt and jeans. He runs a comb through his hair and sprays it with dry shampoo, no time for a shower at this point. Lance races downstairs, takes a breakfast bar from off the counter, yells a goodbye to Coran, swipes his bag from the floor next to the door, and bolts for Evanston High. 

As he is running through the crowds of people on the New York City street, Lance realizes that he had no idea where he was going. He whips out his phone and opens Siri, and yells into the microphone connected to his earbuds: "Siri, how the fuck do I get to Evanston High School?," to which Siri replies, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." While waiting for a stoplight to change, he punches in the address of the school, and quickly realizes that he is going in the completely wrong direction. Today is full of realization. 

It was safe to say that Lance was going to be late for school. 

The long and the short of it is that Lance bursts into the classroom at 7:42. The teacher taps her long fingernails on the mahogany desk as she stopped mid sentence, presumably taking attendance. "Balmera, Sh- ah," she looks up at Lance, who was sweating bullets and breathing heavily. Not a good look, in Lance's opinion. "Lets see, here," she says, trying to find his name on the list. Normally, Lance would have belted out his name, but he was too tired mentally and physically to even whisper it. So he waits until she says "Lance Wilson?" And he nods. She points him in the direction of a long desk in the back of the classroom, occupied by one male student with a black mullet and thin framed glasses. Lance takes his seat shamefully, and the teacher sneers, "In the future, Mr. Wilson, I advise that you do not arrive to class late, especially on your first day."

Lance lets out a sigh of somewhat relief and relaxes his head into his arms on top of the desk. "Woah, you look really out of it, man," says the voice next to him, and Lance peeks from underneath his elbows. He has a clearer shot of the boy now that he's right next to him, he has giant indigo eyes. Lance takes this in for a moment, but can't absorb the full beauty of the person sitting next to him. They both sit for at least ten seconds, doing absolutely nothing but staring at each other with doe eyes, before the boy next to him scoffs at Lance and returns his focus to the front of the classroom. 

"Hey," Lance says, raising higher out of his arm pillow, and a smirk twists his lips. "The name's Lance."

"Yeah. I know. You made a scene in front of the entire class."

"Was it that large?" Lance murmurs. On a scale of one to ten depicting how dramatic his entrance was, on Wilson Standards, it had to be at most a four. But maybe things are quieter around here than they were at Garrison. "Well, I didn't get to hear your name. What is it, gorgeous?" Lance lets the gorgeous slip on accident, and immediately processes what just came out of his mouth. He starts to put his fingers to his lips, as if to take back what he said, but then stops himself and tries to play it off as sarcastic. "Keith Parker."

Lance studied the name over and over in his mind, but still couldn't seem to make it stick. All that he could see were Keith's bright purple eyes. Lance read the expression on Keith's face, which happened to be disgust, and left him alone. He was already late for school, he didn't need to be behind in class, too. He looked straight forward, focused, and ready to learn. He then heard that the teacher was blabbing on about commas... and instantly became bored and stopped listening. It's nothing he couldn't look up on the internet. He closed his eyes, and listened instead to the rhythmic pulsing of Keith's breaths.

Before Lance knew it, he was walking out the door of his third class of the day and heading to lunch. Keith was in neither of them, but there were two nice boys named Hunk and Pidge. Or... at least he thought Pidge was a boy. Hunk kept using female pronouns with them, yet they dressed and sounded of the opposite gender. He figured it was something he didn't need to worry about just yet and let it go. He was telling them about his mildly fabulous life as they walked into the cafeteria. "Hey," Hunk points in a general direction towards the back. Our friend is over there. We can sit with him. Sure he'll like you."

"Yeah," Lance replies. He'd normally be stoked to continue blabber lies to people about his fictitious life, but what Hunk had said was still echoing in his mind. The boy had said 'friend.' As in singular. And there was only one table where there was one person. 

And of course that had to be the one where Keith Parker was sitting. 

The table was round, and had four chairs around the perimeter. Pidge sat next to Keith, Hunk sat next to Pidge, leaving Lance, with no other place to sit, next to Keith. 

"You again?" Keith's eyes widened as Lance took his seat. "Yup," he replied, trying to be nonchalant. There was no doubt that Lance thought Keith was cute, even if it was based solely on looks. However, Lance finds a boy cute at least once a week. But there was something about Keith that caught Lance's attention, and he figured that this would probably develop into a more elaborate one sided relationship. 

Great. 

Whilst Lance was staring off into space (more like he was lost in his own thoughts and happened to be staring directly at Keith), Pidge and Hunk were going on about today's lunch. They usually waited till the lines dwindled to only a few people anyway, so they continued to chatter while Keith stared back at Lance. Although Lance didn't notice it, and neither did Keith, the black haired boy slowly began to squeeze the handle of his backpack, a nervous tick that he wasn't aware of. At some point, Lance snapped out of his strange vision and took note that Keith was staring at him, too. He allowed himself three seconds to pretend like he still hadn't noticed, just so he could look into those dashing dark eyes again, and then acted like he'd just realized that they were staring at each other. "Hey!" He said, almost awkwardly, "Keith, are you drifting off, or do you just think I'm cute?"

While Keith struggled to come up with a negative response, and more importantly a comeback, Lance chuckled and got up to go get his lunch, leaving Keith an embarrassed stuttering mess. Pidge and Hunk waited a pulse before laughing hysterically. "What the hell do you find so funny?" Keith hisses at the two, and Pidge responds between laughs, "Oh, come on, Keith, you don't see it?"

Keith just glares at her. "No, I don't. That asshole is just trying to get under my skin." Hunk calms down a bit, and replies with "I think Lance is being a little more genuine than you'd think."

"That's stupid," Keith says, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses farther up onto his nose, "Why in the world would he do that?"

Pidge and Hunk just continued to giggle, while Keith felt something tingle inside him. This usually happens because of the radioactive spider bite he received on a biology field trip to the local power plant. Post bite, he began to develop strange abilities, such as being able to walk on walls, superhuman strength, speed, and agility, as well as being able to sense danger within a four hundred feet radius. Gifted in all things science, Keith was able to create rope like substances that could hold twenty times their weight, and a high-tech suit that allowed him to use his powers for good, all while concealing his identity. 

That's right, Keith was the Spider-Man. And the only person that knows is his Uncle, Shiro. He's the one who taught him the only morals that Keith lived by: "With great power comes great responsibility," was one. He's also the one who bails him out of sticky situations in real life due to being a part time superhero. Not even his Aunt Allura knows. Keeping his identity is crucial, yet extremely difficult because of his high school social life. He's constantly having to turn down party invitations and others of the sort due to the fact that evil doesn't rest.

At first it was just a few petty criminals, but they soon developed into full on villains, including his arch nemesis, according to every newspaper ever, Venom, a black substance that can use people as hosts, which is exactly what it did to it's first victim, Keith. After his suit was torn to shreds during a fight, the Avengers, who at that point had helped Keith with his training, showed him machines that could make any form of clothing that he desired. At that moment, he more than desired a new suit, so Keith chose a machine and it created a black and white costume for him. Everything was great... until he found out that the suit was trying to permanently attach to his body and wanted to be the crime, not fight it. So he dejected it, but disembodied article of clothing, that now adopted the alias Venom, still roams the streets, continuously looking for a host to get revenge on its original owner. It's current host is a man with the last name of Zarkon.

Keith felt like his brain was vibrating, and not in the good way. "Guys, I have a wicked headache, I'm gonna go to the nurse and lie down for a little," he says, and starts to leave, while he hears Pidge say "Who even says 'wicked' anymore?" And Hunk reply,"Theatre people, apparently. All due to that Adele Dazeem musical. Keith never struck me as that kinda guy, though."

Keith exited the cafeteria, but did not go to the nurse's office. In fact, he went in the complete opposite direction, towards the boys bathroom. There was a window in there that the janitor always kept unlocked, and as far as he knew there were no cameras. Keith made a beeline for the stall with the window, and changed rather swiftly. He's been getting better at figuring out the mechanics of putting his suit on over his clothes. He used to have a really tough time, but that was at least two years ago. 

Completely decked out, minus the face mask, Keith unlocks the stall but doesn't open the door. Instead he opens the window, crawls through, and shuts it. And out he flies, using his slingers as a grappling hooks to propel him quickly through the city streets. 

Meanwhile, Lance had just gotten his school mush (he won't even call it lunch, who serves meatballs and pirogies in the same dish?!) and seats himself when he realizes that Keith is gone. He asks Pidge and Hunk, and they mumble something about the nurses office and a migraine, but they're to busy laughing to keep a straight face. "Why are you laughing?" Lance asks the two, taking a bite full of meatball. They shook it off like it was nothing that Lance needed to worry about and started talking about the latest season of Voltron. Apparently it's this show on Setflix about space Power Rangers that have robots that combine to create a big robot. Sounds super boring. 

As Hunk and Pidge drift from Lance's focus, he begins to think about Keith, and how he seems familiar. Like he's seen him before or heard him before or something. But nothing comes to mind. So he thinks about something else: who's going to get a mouthful of his katanas tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to name each chapter after a song correlating to some degree with it. 
> 
> This one happens to be When the Day Met the Night by Panic! At the Disco. 
> 
> ya know, because they met  
> lol  
> i'm so terrible at this 
> 
> anyway here's some playlists from which i'll be picking the songs from:
> 
> Lance https://open.spotify.com/user/story0fmylyfe/playlist/73sPYT60kIyirhFzGNfZzU
> 
> Keith https://open.spotify.com/user/story0fmylyfe/playlist/2r7nIHQKX9iTbLppZ7GDT6


End file.
